Staring At It
by AmandaEchelon
Summary: Sequel to 'All Fall Down'. Sometimes things fall apart so better things can come together. Does the saying ring true for CM Punk and AJ Lee? Can the two get back on track and find love? Based on the weekly occurances in WWE. July 2012-Present.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Staring At It

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to WWE, but I'm waiting for the day that Vince McMahon hits on me and then I can sue him for sexual harassment then own the rights to CM Punk and AJ Lee. Sometimes I think I'm really messed up for thinking this way…then I remember I'm not alone.

**A/N:** Welcome to the second installment of what is to be dubbed the 'All Fall Down' series. I'm very excited for the sequel to finally take flight as I'm sure all of you are. I was very inspired by the song 'Staring At It' by Safetysuit and without it this story would not be written. Couple that song with the sexual tension stares shared between AJ and CM Punk and you get the sequel to 'All Fall Down' which would have ended at MiTB. But enough about that just enjoy the story and remember that feedback is appreciated.

* * *

July 16th, 2012

Dolph clutched his chin in anger as he walked through the halls. He could hear Vickie's voice echo throughout the arena shouting his name, but he paid her no mind. After taunting Chris Jericho for his losing streak and receiving the Codebreaker in retaliation moments ago there was only one person he wanted to be around. As he turned the corner, he suddenly stopped at the sight of the woman he'd been searching for engaged in a heated argument with her former best friend.

AJ stood tall, taking in the verbal assault from Kaitlyn standing before her. Daniel Bryan was by her side rolling his eyes at the diva's fury. Her voice sounding so broken that he could barely make out what she was saying, but the blonde-brunette pressed on with tears streaming down her face.

"Have you forgotten everything he put you through?" She said pointing an angry finger at the bearded man. "What he did to you? What he did to our friendship?"

To this, AJ said nothing. She merely regarded her with a stoic expression.

"He almost forced himself on me after Smackdown a few weeks ago, you remember that? Thank God for Alex or who knows what this asshole would've done." Dolph cringed at that statement; he'd heard about the incident and spent many nights wishing he could've been there. He would've handled the situation better than that pathetic Alex Riley.

"So now you're going to marry him? And what about Punk…he just gets tossed to the side like nothing…like the way Daniel tossed you out of his life."

Kaitlyn quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, her body shaking with sadness and anger. A dangerous mix of emotions. "I may not approve of CM Punk as a person but he was a hell of a lot better for you than this parasite."

"Now just a minute-," Daniel made a move to stand in front of his new fiancé but she held him back by placing a single hand against his chest.

"You're leaving everything you know or ever claimed to care for behind. All of this hurts way more than a slap in the face _April_," she said the brunette's full first name with such malice, "You're leaving the man that I know you love…and me…and for what…for-for Daniel Bryan!"

Kaitlyn nearly sank to her knees and Dolph raced to help her stand as she collapsed from the emotional exhaustion. AJ's eyes went wide at the new Mr. Money in the Bank coming to her best friend's rescue.

"They're not worth it Kait," he said sweetly tucking the distressed diva closer to his side. Her head fell over his shoulder in fatigue and all she could do was sob. She had no more words for the couple, only hatred. Dolph narrowed his eyes at the pair and looked between them with a serious and infuriated gaze. "They're nothing."

He led her away as quickly as he could to the nearest empty locker room and sat her down on the couch. Pushing the hair from her eyes, he felt his heart tug at the sight of her black mascara running down her face.

"Shhhh," he cooed, "Easy, sweetie. It's okay."

Touched by the words and comfort, Kaitlyn finally brought her eyes to his as he did his best to continue to soothe her. She felt so…loved at the moment. The situation was so familiar to the one she and Alex shared months ago that for a brief second she could swear it was the former football star staring back at her, not her old flame Dolph Ziggler.

Releasing a shaky breath, one of her hands moved up to cover his that caressed her cheek. Her eyes locked with his for an intense instant. She leaned forward nervously taking his lips gently with her own. Before they knew it they were in a frenzy and began to tear at each other's clothes. He pulled her dress up to expose her nakedness underneath as she fumbled at his belt with shaky hands.

He released her lips and began to pepper kissing down to her throat before nipping and sucking at the spot he remembered she would lose control from when given the proper attention.

She exhaled a moan as his mouth continued to form what would be a huge bruise hours later. Finally she was able to free him from the confines of his jeans and push the material down his hips and wrapped her legs around his waist begging for him to take residence inside her.

"Don't make me regret it," she groaned out the familiar sentence pulling him by the hair away from her neck and reconnected their lips.

* * *

He couldn't help but smirk at the dented briefcase in his hands. He'd really hit that giant hard enough to nearly crush the almost steel-like luggage that held his contract for a title shot. His contract that he would cash-in in a mere seven days, and if all went well he'd be wearing that golden belt for a record eleventh time.

To say he was elated was an understatement. For eight months now he felt incomplete without the sixty pound championship hanging from his waist or shoulder and on the 1000th episode of Raw that weightless feeling would finally be gone. He would make history once again and the title would finally have some relevancy.

It was sure to be a night that neither he nor the current straight-edge champion would ever forget.

He had a little spring in his step at the thought while he navigated the halls of the arena. Upon reaching the door that led to the parking garage he froze, his brow furrowing at the sounds that echoed down the hall. His mind registered that it was sobbing once he took a step closer and peeked around the corner.

His eyes widened that the site of AJ sitting against the wall hugging her knees to her chest, her body shaking from the small cries. Ever the boy-scout, John Cena couldn't ignore the weeping of the small woman and carefully took quiet steps toward her.

The young woman hadn't realized anyone was still lurking around the arena so when she felt a hand on her shoulder she released a surprised gasp that sounded more like a whimper and looked up. Blinking through the blur of her tears, AJ slowly came to find that Boston's own, John Cena, was staring back at her.

"You alright?" He asked with concern that would make any damsel in distress melt. His empathy was too much and she shook her head, ducking it into her knees.

John fancied himself an expert on comforting woman. He'd done it many times in his tenure here at WWE. But the sight of AJ Lee being one of them was shocking. Even in her earlier days as a rookie, she'd taken to handling any tough situation herself. He only saw her cry on one occasion: the night she was eliminated from NXT. Even when Daniel Bryan broke up with her on national television she never cried in front of anyone.

Clearly, times had changed.

John sighed, letting his knees touch the floor so he could sit against the wall beside her and placed a hand against her back; rubbing it gently.

"You're getting married you know? I figured you'd be the happiest girl in the world…" he joked. He was quick to joke around when others were sad. He found it was a gift he possessed that pulled people up from whatever slump they were going through.

She raised her head a little. Her hair draped forward, covering her face. She spoke in broken sobs, "I-I fi-fi-figured he w-would show up."

Her admission was something he had been wondering himself. Like everyone, he'd seen the proposal and was surprised to find that Punk hadn't gone out to the ring to stop it. But even in his absence John couldn't help but wonder why the young diva said yes.

"So…do you still plan on marrying him?"

AJ shook her head in frustration at the question, sucking her lips into her mouth a moment before releasing them along with heavy sigh. "I…I don't have a choice now I guess. He's the only man who seems to love me, let alone want me."

"You know that's not true," John scoffed, "There's always a choice, CM Punk or no CM Punk."

The Jersey girl released a broken cry at the name and John mentally slapped himself. Maybe he was losing his touch at this whole comforting women thing. _Okay, time for a different approach_, he thought.

"What I'm saying is…if there was a way out of this, would you take it?"

AJ nodded, even if she was unsure. There was no way out of it in her mind. Daniel was the only man who wanted her apparently, but she was so positive that Punk would've come to break up the surprised proposal the moment he saw it. She was wrong though and now she was stuck.

John picked up his trademark green ball cap and scratched his head in thought for a second. AJ wanted out of this, so he would get her out by any means necessary. He just needed to come up with a plan-

Quicker than lightning, a light bulb clicked on in his head and he smiled looking at the still gloomy woman who looked at him with utter confusion at his sudden cheerful demeanor.

"There is another way out of this," he said swiftly, "Come on."

He bounced up and grabbed her arm, yanking her to stand and began dragging her clueless down the hallway. The idea was bold and possibly a little bit brash, but sometimes drastic actions have to be taken. He only hoped that somehow this girl could have the happy ending she deserved. Provided a certain Chicago made punk pulled his head out of his ass.

* * *

He was content to let the visitor knock all night if it meant he could be alone. Right now he wasn't in the mood to see anyone. Considering the night he just had, with John Cena declaring he would cash-in his precious briefcase, the Big Show practically manhandling him throughout their match, and…_her_.

He shook his head harshly to get rid of the thoughts and buried it in his hands. He could've stopped it…he should've stopped it. The look on her face when she glanced behind Daniel…as if she was hoping to hear the static of _Cult of Personality_. He told her once that he was no white knight, but on this night, maybe he should have been. Maybe he should have kissed her with more passion that night back in New Jersey.

Now it was over and she didn't need him. She had Daniel Bryan, and they were getting married in a week. She didn't need him or want him. He slammed his fist against his knee; a bruise would likely form later. Damn that bastard Daniel Bryan for filling her head with lies and suggesting he only savored the gold. He should have let her in sooner. But he was CM Punk…the anti-hero, the rebel with little cause, the loner. He could make it past this. He _had_ to make it past this.

The knocking got louder and he was getting pissed. Standing, he walked to the door to tell whoever it was to simply fuck off. Opening the door, his eyes widened in surprise at Eve Torres standing in front of him.

"Bout' time," she smirked cocking her hip.

"What do you want Eve?" He groaned in frustration leaning against the doorframe. He wasn't expecting anyone, let alone a diva…let alone _this_ diva. He crossed his arms and stared at her with disdain.

She moved closer blatantly, placing a hand on his arm. Her deliberative closeness came as no surprise to him. "Just checking in to make sure you're alright."

The words were forced, and he knew it, so he simply rolled his eyes at her. She arched a brow at the action. "I mean…the Big Show demanding a title shot, as if he deserved it. John Cena coming in with the typical good guy act…it must've been quite annoying."

Punk chuckled, "It comes with the territory," he said taking a step back from her, forcing her to drop the hand on his arm, "I can think of _other _things that are far more annoying that an overweight giant and a wannabe Superman."

"That's right. AJ managed to humiliate and outdo you once again."

His face fell that the statement and he shook his head. "Goodnight Eve," he said forcefully and turned to let the door slam in her face. He wasn't in the mood to hear the former model berate AJ or his place as champion. Eve had other ideas.

She stopped the door with a smack of her hand, letting the other rest on her hip as he walked further into his hotel room. "Don't be so quick to dismiss me because I'm telling you the truth," it was a rude statement but she managed to say it with a sweet voice.

"The truth about what?" He asked turning to face her.

"That you've been belittled for the past eight months. In fact, I'd say the past three have been your lowest with you dealing with some crazy little girl. It's been the most interesting thing to happen in years around here and is it worth the main event status? No. That place is reserved for John Cena."

Had the room not been dimly lit she would've seen his face turn red with rage. She could hear him breathing slowly, trying to preserve his anger. Just a little more pushing. "I mean…I can see why AJ was so quick to accept Daniel's proposal. Then again, it's painfully obvious it was a move to steal the spotlight you deserve. Everybody's talking about next week's wedding over your match. How does it make you feel that you've been bested by your former fling's impending nuptials with a man whose practically an expert at stealing your women aw-"

She was unable to finish when he stalked forward bringing his scowling face close to hers. She was almost frightened and released a gasp when he gripped her shoulders and shoved her on the end of the bed. She was confused and gripped the comforter in fear as he towered over her.

"Take off your clothes," he snarled ripping the shirt he wore over his head.

Now that was more like it. Eve smiled and stood to pull the strap of her one-shoulder black dress down and shimmed it the rest of the way to the floor revealing she'd gone commando beneath it. That worked for him just fine, it was less to work with. He started to remove his basketball shorts and boxers when he felt her hands slide over his to help him.

Once removed and his dick sprang free, he stepped out of them as she started to lick him. He dug his fingers into her hair as he she worked him in her mouth, applying suction that made him groan. She was ready to take him down her throat when his fingers tightened in her hair and he pulled her up off her knees.

She leaned up to kiss him, wanting to feel his lips and tongue exploring her mouth, but he turned his head and she caught his cheek. She looked confused for a moment when he turned back to face her; his green eyes seemed to glow with anger at her action. As if her kiss was beneath him.

He confirmed her suspicion barely a second later.

"No kissing," he commanded and shoved her back on the bed before moving over her. He gave her no time to prepare as he pushed her thighs apart and entered her in one vigorous thrust. She threw her head back and gasped at the sensation, moving her legs to wrap around his waist as he began a rhythm.

Raking her nails down his back, he released a moan at the action and she noticed his eyes roll back in pleasure. The bed shook beneath them and he buried his head against her neck as he pumped in and out of her. He felt as if it were an outer body experience almost. He closed his eyes and imagined…imagined in wasn't a spray tanned model writhing beneath him. Her hair was darker, her body thinner, and feeling her place a kiss to his neck he imagined it was the supple lips of a small woman and she was smiling at him.

Seemingly thinking of _her_, Punk found his release and collapsed atop Eve for a moment to bask in what he had just done. He rolled away from her once his mind came back to focus that this wasn't AJ, this was nowhere close to her. Eve propped herself up on her elbows as he stood from the bed and bent down to grab something. Her dress in his hand, he threw it in her face and turned away.

"Get out," he said through gritted teeth not caring about the shocked expression her face had taken.

"Wha-"She breathed but he didn't let her finish.

"Get out now!" He screamed squeezing his eyes shut. His hands balled into fists on the windowpane.

He didn't hear her dressing in a huff. He didn't hear the door slam as she left. All he could hear was his heart beating slowly. He opened his eyes to stare out into the blackness. For a moment, a familiar feeling took precedence inside him and the Chicago native couldn't deny his heart had been broken once again. This time by his own doing.

* * *

**Now this author is going to hide behind something for fear of objects being thrown at her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Staring At It

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any superstars/divas/anything at all from WWE. Sad day, but I get by with fanfiction.

**A/N: **(slowly creeps head over hiding place and tip toes out) Okay…I know. I know there was A LOT of controversy last chapter. I know that I pissed a few people off…but you guys can't still be mad at me right? I know it was an unpopular start, but this had to be done. Rest assured I didn't enjoy writing the scene at all, but it is quite essential to the rest of the sequel. Bare with me and I will give you all the AJ/Punk goodness you seek very soon. It's just going to take me some time to get there. This chapter will jump around a bit since there was so much going on during the 1000th episode of Raw, but I'm hoping it achieves the desired result it needs to. PM me if there is any confusion.

As always, feedback is appreciated 100%.

* * *

July 23rd, 2012 (Raw 1000)

"Who the hell are these people?"

Eve pursed her lips at the men dressed in starchy white before her and turned her head to see Daniel Bryan walking toward her in a huff, clad in his pristine white tuxedo. Every question she'd been asked throughout the week had been stupid. It wasn't a secret to her why they were, but Daniel Bryan's seemed to hit the number one spot of stupid questions she'd been asked.

"I thought you had this handled. Instead you find me groom's men?"

She rolled her eyes at his incredulous tone before gesturing to the men behind her. "Daniel, these men aren't your wedding party. They're orderlies from the St. Louis Asylum."

Watching his brows furrow as he looked at each of the men slowly, she was thankful that he didn't lack that much intelligence so he understood what was going on. "Now all you have to do is wait for the inevitable 'I do' and you'll not only be AJ free but she'll be dragged off to the padded cell and straight jacket life that she deserves."

"You informed them of everything?" He questioned, glancing between her and the group.

"Quite indebtly," one of them spoke drawing his attention, "Miss Torres has graciously informed us of the goings on and we've come to the conclusion that Miss Lee is more than overdue for treatment."

Eve smiled at the young man in appreciation before turning it to Daniel who still looked quite puzzled.

"So all I need to do is have us pronounced husband and wife then you can take her?"

The man nodded looking at his cohorts for equal conformation. "Unless she seeks to commit herself personally, then yes."

A malicious grin formed on his bearded face as his eyes shifted to Eve. "You have really outdone yourself."

Eve extended a hand to him, which he gladly took, signaling the end of their arrangement with a firm shake. "Don't thank me yet," she said, "Just make sure everything goes smoothly and you won't have a problem."

"Gladly," he nodded before releasing her hand.

Giving him a curt nod, she turned on her heel and sauntered away. Leaving Daniel to relay his plans to the orderlies about how things should go later on during the show. AJ would be named his wife, and then the medical professionals would do their job and carry her off. He would probably skip for joy into the sunset as it happened.

Unbeknownst to the former World Heavyweight Champion however, vicarious had witnessed the exchange in shock and awe before looking to each other. The camouflage wearer looked to the dusty haired man and sighed running a hand through his sandy brown hair.

"Seems he was right," he said with unpleasant distaste at what he just witnessed, "You think this is the best course of action?"

The elder man regarded him with a curious expression, rubbing his chin as he looked back to the groom signaling for the orderlies to wait in the halls for a moment while he finished preparing for his big night.

"It could shake things up a bit," he offered, "everyone seemed to enjoy the idea when it was suggested. Qualified, yet unpredictable…it's almost too perfect."

"I'll keep an eye on things if need be," the younger man spoke gruffly.

"Yes you will," he confirmed, "but first, I need you to intercept those gentlemen and inform them their plans have changed. Take your hooligan friends with you for extra motivation while I go and speak to our new colleague."

With that one of the most powerful men in the world walked away buttoning his suit jacket as he past the other men without so much as a glance. They looked back to the younger man they considered their leader since day one as he signaled with a nod to the hallway to move out.

* * *

AJ took deliberative slow breaths as she waited outside of the gorilla position. She twisted the small bouquet of fake flowers in her hands nervously nearly mangling the stems wrapped in white fabric. This plan was destined to fail. There was no doubt about it in her mind at the moment. She ran a hand down the silk white gown and fussed at the veil that caressed her shoulders, her body was becoming heated and she wanted nothing more than to rip the dress to pieces so she could breathe.

Maybe it was best if she ran. The runaway bride thing was still pretty popular and it wasn't like anyone could blame her for it. She hadn't given an answer yet, but this being the solution to get out of a marriage she didn't want in the first place was absolutely ludicrous. The thing that ate away at her soul the most however was that she had no one to go back to whether she chose to marry Daniel or run.

She'd become estranged to her family during her relationship with Daniel and agreeing to marry him hadn't helped matters. She had betrayed Kaitlyn, so the likelihood that she would come back was slim to none. Everyone else in the locker room just saw her as a mental little girl. Then…there was CM Punk.

The man was at the forefront of her thoughts all week long. She didn't see him last week, nor at any point today. His mind was probably wrapped up in thoughts of defeating John Cena tonight that he simply didn't have time for her. Or he probably forgot about her. It was just as well though. He hadn't rushed out to stop the proposal, or confront her about it. He had more important things to worry about. She wasn't important to him. She was never important to anyone really.

His goal was to take down John Cena tonight, not her stupid wedding.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and released a small scream in fright.

"Whoa! Easy it's me," the stranger announced.

Clutching a hand over her heart, she glared at Raw's Money in the Bank winner, John Cena. "Don't do that," she said poking him in the chest with the decorative bouquet as she said each word through gritted teeth. She fussed with getting her veil back in place while he stood there watching in amusement.

"Why so jumpy?" He chuckled at her flustered form earning a glare from the small woman.

"Shut up," she spat shoving the flowers into his free hand that hadn't been occupied by the red briefcase. She bent to tighten the laces on her converse, careful not the let the dress wrinkle with her movements.

"I hope those Chuck Taylor's are because you lack the grace of walking in heels and not because you plan to high tail it faster than a speeding bullet," he joked. Though he was somewhat serious. In order for everything to go smoothly she needed to remain calm and not do anything drastic.

"That would be Superman," she pointed out, "which happens to be your alter-ego from what I've heard. I prefer to high tail it like the Flash."

Her voice spoke in all seriousness. She wasn't joking. She was really thinking about making a break for it.

"I don't think I can do this John," she admitted before he could question her in concern over her footwear, "This can only end terribly."

"Come on," he assured her, handing back her flowers as she stood, "Everyone loves the idea."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, "All three people that know about it."

"I never would've suggested it if I didn't think it could work and he wouldn't have agreed if he didn't see the potential in you."

"Or you're both just insane and he see's dollar signs," she argued, "Seriously John-"

She wasn't able to finish when she felt his free arm wrap around her and pull her close into a hug. The friendly gesture nearly made her heart lift. She may not have many people on her side, but she did have John Cena to help her. His cologne was intoxicating, but it didn't compare to that husky sent his opponent for the night carried. The embrace reminded her of that day in May when she cried into his chest and she clutched at John's shirt in a similar fashion.

He eased her back and rested in forehead against her own, speaking with confidence. "A mutual friend of ours once told me not to long ago to embrace the things that tear us down."

She nodded when he pulled his forehead away and smiled down at her while she looked up to him with her big brown eyes glowing with nervousness. "Everything's going to be fine," he assured her, "Embrace the non-believers and the doubt. Let it…"

"_Envelop you,"_ her mind whispered the same words he spoke. Only it was in a different voice, the voice that told her the same thing just outside her hotel room back in May. She almost cried at the similarities.

She pretended to hear the rest of what he was saying and nodded at what she could assume were words or comfort and confidence boosters. All the while a pair of emerald eyes narrowed at them from the shadows.

* * *

The mixture of cheers and boos followed him even when he finally made it to his bus. He gave the Scottrade Center one last pondering look over his shoulder. What he had just done would no doubt echo through WWE history…and come back to bite him in the ass.

He didn't regret it. He'd been thinking clearly when he delivered a perfect GTS to Dwayne's shiny forehead. He was justified…even if everyone else didn't think so. People stared when he exited the curtain and began walking through the halls. They were a mixture of fright, shock, and absolute disdain.

Did they not understand?

Did they not watch week after week for the past year as he subjected himself to mediocrity?

No. Because no one knew what it was like to be CM Punk. No one would dare to walk a mile in his shoes. Especially after tonight.

Sighing, he opened the door and climbed the steps inside. Still clad in his ring gear and sweating profusely from the bout, all he wanted was to lie down and forget about this awful night. When he finally glanced up from the floor to see the three sets of eyes drilling holes through him, he realized all hope of forgetting was for nothing.

Kofi and Sheamus regarded him with sad expressions, but it was the surprising presence of Alex Riley and his worried eyes that made his brows furrow. He hadn't seen him since the Great American Bash but should've guessed he would be here for the 1000th episode. He didn't care either way really.

Best to get it over with he dropped his bag to the side and placed one hand over his hip while the other rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What?"

The three men just stared back at him. Maybe they were letting him off the hook of providing an explanation. No such luck, then again…luck was for losers.

"You wanna tell us what all that was about fella?" Sheamus asked leaning back against the bus sofa, crossing his arms over his chest.

Punk chuckled and the question and shrugged, "I assumed it was fairly obvious. Guess I can't count on you to be smart enough to catch the references."

Kofi's eyes widened in the surprise while Sheamus' simply narrowed, Alex was the only one who seemed unphased by his response.

"Look man," Kofi spoke, "If this is about AJ-"The twitch in Punk's eyes was enough to make him pause, wrong subject. He mentally smacked himself.

"This had zero to do with _her_," he snapped and reached to pick up his bag and made his way toward the back of the bus. He didn't even make it a step before Alex stood in front of him. His face was serious but his eyes spoke a very different story, almost one of understanding.

"Why'd you go out their then?" He asked referring to his confrontation with Daniel Bryan after AJ had been proclaimed the new General Manager of Monday Night Raw.

Everyone was still in shock. More so then when he attacked the Rock. AJ was now their boss and controlled their employment. It was a move no one saw coming. Punk just rolled his eyes at the question.

"Daniel Bryan is a waste of precious air time," he answered.

"You wanna know what I think?" Sheamus spoke up and came to stand next to Alex, blocking his means of escape from whatever intervention shit this was.

"That you need some fucking sun," he offered while shrugging his shoulders.

Sheamus ignored the comment, "I think you went out there to rub it in his face. While you're upset that she accepted his proposal, you wanted to shove his face in the fact that she left him…just like she left you."

The silence in the enclosed cabin was almost deafening. Punk gave the Irish brogue a death glare that rivaled the devil himself. How dare he suggest such a thing? AJ had made her choice…and it wasn't him. He'd accepted that, though he had to remind himself daily for the past week since. Their thinking was laughable. So that's just what he did.

They stared at him in confusion has he started to laugh darkly. Kofi had been a victim of that laugh at one point in time. It was the same laugh he heard from his friend when he was the leader of Nexus. He had flashbacks of those events sometimes, but he assumed those days were behind him. Apparently he thought wrong.

"I didn't go out there to mock Daniel Bryan," he spoke between his fits of maniacal laughter, "As the WWE Champion the focus, hell the entire scope of the show is about me. Bryan threw a tantrum so I thought it best he left, the Rock interrupted me and I thought it best to return the favor-"

"I don't believe you," Alex said in a quiet tone, "Nobody on this bus believes that."

Punk shrugged, "Believe what you want."

With that he shoved past them with hard shoulders so he could be alone in his room at the back.

"You keep down this path lad you're gonna lose everythin'" Sheamus called. This prompted him to stop at the door. His breath became heavy and his face scrunched up in anger. He dropped his bag to the floor once again and unzipped his quickly, nearly breaking it apart in the process. Retrieving the championship title he'd proudly defended for more than two hundred days and stalked back toward them.

He held it gingerly, like it was the most important thing in the world…and at this moment it was. It was the most important thing in his world.

"I've already lost everything," he spat in a low venomous tone. "This," he said looking at the gold in his hands, "is all I have left."

Just like that his friends, though they weren't sure how long that would be the word he'd use to describe them, watched him walk back to his room still staring at the gold and slammed the door shut.

"He's gone isn't he," Alex said alternating his gaze between the two current champions.

"Aye lad," Sheamus sighed, "Back to that dark place where we can't follow."

* * *

The redhead studied her reflection in the mirror while she brushed the lip gloss on delicately. She was waiting for her best friend to get back from whatever the hell she was doing so they could enjoy a night out in St. Louis before separating once more. She was happy to be back for the night, and even more elated that she got a chance to compete in at least one more match.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," the newly brunette woman gasped entering the diva's locker room. It was pretty empty since the night ended and the other superstars were already ahead of them at the after party.

"What took you so long?" She questioned in frustration.

Trish just held up a hand and dug in her makeup bag for her mascara. "I'm sorry people still enjoy talking to me and letting me in on the juicy gossip. You know how much I used to love that."

"How could I forget," Lita laughed, "Everyone started subscribing to you over a wrestling gossip blog."

Trish grinned while painting her eyelashes with the black wand. "Well let me tell you what I just head was a dousey. Have you heard about the WWE Champion and his recent exploits?"

"With AJ?" Lita replied. That was obvious. It was all over the television screen every week. Nothing new to the former queen of extreme.

"No," Trish laughed placing the mascara back in her bag and zipped it up. Turning to her friend and confidant she arched a brow. "Jane told me that apparently he's sleeping with the resident hoeski."

Lita's eyes widened in surprise, "Eve."

She said it with utter disgust and Trish nodded, "Yep, happened last week as a matter of fact. Could've been a one night stand according to Jane but knowing that girl, she's quite persistent and he's only a man after all."

Lita shook her head in disbelief while she packed up her makeup. "Remember when we made horrible decisions?"

Trish nudged her playfully before they both turned to go. "Her decisions are deliberate. Ours were justified. We were the top bitches of this business after all."

"True," Lita laughed as they walked from the room out the side door.

A tiny whimper escaped small woman as she made herself known to the now empty locker room when she emerged from the side of the doorway. Her body began to shake as she walked in and walked to the small connecting room to collect her things.

She ripped her veil in the process of removing it from her hair and gaped at the giant tear. She muttered a few curses and dropped to her knees next to her luggage. A small television made the room glow and caught her attention; she watched the end of the show reloop on the small screen. The sad look in his eyes when he took his title and looked out at the audience with mixed emotions written all over his handsome face…it was all too much for her.

She felt her hands tear the veil further into little pieces as she watched him walk up the ramp.

"Black king," she spoke as the tears started running down her face, "…white knight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Staring At It

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment. It's superstars or divas, and I am not part of the WWE Creative team. (That may be up for debate since they're hiring one at the moment).

**A/N: **Well…wasn't that Monday Night Raw (from last week) just…I have no words. I about died and I can't wait to share the behind the scenes look this story will give because I promise it's going to be explosive. This week's show was alright but didn't have the fallout I expected from Punk's claims last week. I'm guessing it was simply to fill for the week while John Cena recovers, so hopefully they'll get their shit together by next week.

Real quick, I've noticed that some of you are confused as to why I started the story the way I did with the way 'All Fall Down' ended before it. Here's the thing, we all know it doesn't take much to make or break a relationship, at least that's the way I see it. So I had AFD end on good terms but since the next day the proposal happened I struggled with how I would work that into the angle and that's just how it happened. I wanted to show it as the driving force behind why Punk is the way he is today, that badass heel we love. I'm taking AJ in a new direction as well for a bit so we'll see how this goes.

Another thing: I don't think people are getting this, but I try to tell my story as if the WWE is real. Yes! I know its scripted and choreographed and blah blah blah. But I want these stories to be accurate and make it seem like these characters actually exist and what is happening each and every week to them inside and outside the ring is really occurring. Of course, I'm mostly providing behind the scenes shit for what happens every week, but hey, its fanfiction.

I hope that clears a few things up, if not, you have my permission to PM me with questions.

Enjoy and FEED ME MORE REVIEWS! *Rolls Eyes* Damn it Ryback! Get out of my story!

(Seriously, grateful for all the reviews thus far. Much love)

* * *

July 30th, 2012

"You're giving him psychiatric treatment?"

Even if she was the most powerful figure on Monday Night Raw, AJ looked up with a slight nervous expression at her boss, Triple H. She always respected him as a wrestler, champion, business executive, and family man, but all those things she admired him for made the Cerebral Assassin even more intimidating. Images flashed behind her eyes though of the past few months and no matter how she felt a small twinge of fear in his presence, she'd certainly faced worse.

"Yes," she replied lifting her chin a fraction. A small physical movement, almost barely noticeable, that showed she was justified in making such a call. An action that didn't go unnoticed by the King of Kings.

He released a frustrated sigh at her answer and ran a hand over his face while she eyed him curiously, tilting her head in that crazy way. She didn't mean for it come off looking like she was missing a few of her marbles, rather she was trying to gage his reaction and that just happened to be how the action came across. Her fluttering eyelashes, and the blank look in her eyes didn't help matters, but this is what his father-in-law wanted. He wanted AJ Lee to be in charge and though he didn't understand it fully, the Chairman's decision was not to be trifled with.

"_Keep an eye out…and back her every decision." _Vince had said to him after officially offering her the deal.

He'd always regarded Vince as a man who was a bit unhinged in his own right and giving AJ the reigns for their flagship show had legitimately proven what he already knew of his wife's father and for that he couldn't help but feel a small amount of guilt for driving him to crazy town for many years in his early days with the company.

Ever the woman, he knew she'd take the deal without argument. She'd be…well, crazy not to. But he still had a responsibility to make sure she didn't cross a line with the talent, no matter how much that talent had screwed her over in the past.

"I know the man humiliated you many times over," he began as she crossed her arms defensively, "but do you really think this is the right course of action?"

She smirked at his concern for her decision. Hunter was always one to look out in the best interest of business, and at the present moment so was she, that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun at Daniel's expense.

"Relax," she spoke waving her hand around following the movement with her eyes, "I'm not going stop him from competing. I'm merely giving him a taste of his own medicine." She stopped to examine the black polish covering her usually bare nails before returning her eyes to him. "But don't forget that he tried to have me committed on our wedding day."

"Touché."

He couldn't help but smirk back at the small woman and her plans for the American Dragon, the man she formerly claimed to love and had planned on marrying only seven days ago. It amazed him how quickly her world had fallen apart and here she stood one of the most powerful women in World Wrestling Entertainment, save for his wife of course.

* * *

If he was supposed to feel bad for his actions based on the crowds booing him all the way to the back he wouldn't be one of the best wrestlers in the business today. So pushed it all aside and continued to feel numb. Vickie praised him to no end for smacking the Ayatollah of Rock-N-Rolla with the blue briefcase and he'd taken the compliments in stride.

Strutting back to his locker room he smiled to himself as he reached into his duffel bag to grab his phone. He'd sent Kaitlyn a text earlier in the day suggesting they enjoy a candlelit dinner out in the busy night life of Cincinnati. Seeing that he hadn't received a reply, he grew concerned quickly. She'd been avoiding him since their _reconnection_ last Monday. She felt as good as he remembered, writhing beneath him, nail scrapping down his back…screaming his name.

The things that little Texas native could do, he needed to calm himself as the tightness in his groin started to form. Breathing deeply he pushed all thoughts of her toned body and moans away.

"Best to save those for later tonight," he said aloud to himself.

He felt his phone vibrate in his hand and quickly shot in his password and opened the message application. Hoping it was from the blonde-brunette that occupied his mind, his face turned into a scowl when he realized it was from Vickie. He rolled his eyes and deleted it, just like he did all the others. He'd make up an excuse for when she'd screech at him later about it, but right now he wanted to sulk.

Throwing the phone back into his back he racked his hands through his stringy bleach blonde locks, "Fucking old jackal," he spat.

"I'm younger than you actually."

Dolph jumped turning to face the voice. His eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just wanting to inform you of the match you're scheduled for a week from today," Alex Riley said, a cocky smirk taking over his lips as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

Dolph kept his feet firmly planted and crossed his own arms, "Good. Unlike you I'll always have a match scheduled for any show this company has."

Alex chuckled running a hand over his face revealing a huge smile that the Show-Off hadn't been prepared for. "I'm glad you feel that way. Really, I am."

The former cheerleader eyed him suspiciously as he took a step inside and shut the door. He noticed the dark glare form in the rookie's eyes as he clicked the lock into place. He'd never seen Alex Riley with this much intensity, his face was growing red with rage as he took another step closer to him prompting the blonde to take a step back.

"Next week," he spoke in a low voice that caused Dolph to flinch slightly, "I take back my dignity. Next week…I take back everything that you, the Miz, and everyone else took from me, because next week, it's me versus you."

Dolph's jaw dropped at the revelation and the tone he displayed. Something made Alex Riley snap in the few weeks he'd been gone. In the back of his mind, he wondered if the younger man knew of his little tryst with Kaitlyn only a week ago. No doubt that would send a shattering blow to his hard creature he'd become or perhaps it would make him more vicious then he looked at the present moment.

"You really want to do that whole song and dance again?" Dolph said trying to sound unafraid of his warning, "You know, I should have thanked you for being so weak the last time we faced each other." He laughed, "I mean, if it wasn't for you being the pathetic waste of talent you are I wouldn't have become the holder of this little baby right here."

He held up his dented blue briefcase and gave it a good pat while watching Alex's face scrunch into disgust as he looked to the object for a moment before looking back to Dolph.

"I don't care," the young man said seething, "I don't care about what happened at the Great American Bash. I don't care about your beef with Chris Jericho. I don't care about your shitty blue man purse and most importantly…I don't care about you."

Shock had silenced him as he watched Alex's chest rise and fall with each heaving breath. Dolph looked almost petrified as his piercing eyes glared a hole through his face.

"What do you care about then?" He asked after a good long while, "Seems to me you abandoned everyone that gave a shit about you."

"This isn't about everyone else. This is about me."

"Bull! Will you cut the crap and just admit it," he yelled throwing the briefcase to the ground, "This about you trying to prove to _her_ that you're the better man."

A sudden evil shadow cast over Alex's attractive face and before he knew it, Dolph had been shoved against the lockers with remarkable impact. He didn't have time to release a cry of pain before a forearm was pressured against his esophagus. If Alex had meant to frighten him with his hard gaze a few moments ago, it was nothing compared to being nose to nose with him right now as he gasped for air beneath the hold.

He spoke in a dark whisper with half lidded eyes that danced with amusement at the man firmly pinned against the metal, "Maybe you're right. Maybe that was the case then, but now…now it's just about time you get what you deserved then."

Dolph sank to the floor, clutching his throat as he coughed trying to regain color while gazing up as Alex smirked above him before turning his back.

"See you next week," he called over his shoulder after pulling his bag off the chair for good measure, sending all its contents scattering across the floor.

He let out another hard cough before standing and watched as the door slammed shut leaving him alone once again. He rubbed at his collar bone feeling a bruise would form after the assault from Riley's forearms but chose to ignore it and mentally prepared for the impending questions he'd receive from his cougar manager about the black and blue mark.

Shaking his head he started to pick up the items spread across the room and placed them back in their proper place within his duffel. Hearing the chime from his phone, he'd forgotten he placed it back in the bag before the younger superstar walked in. Thankful it didn't break, he unlocked it and checked the message he received. He resisted the urge to throw it across the room as his eyes scanned the words.

_There is a prior engagement that requires my immediate attention. Much more important, but nice try. –Kaitlyn_

* * *

Maybe it was the fact that he was now in a triple threat match for his championship at SummerSlam. Maybe it was Jerry Lawler's last words at the end of the 1000th episode of Raw still whirling about inside his head. Maybe it was the pain shooting through his shoulder from the Big Show throwing John Cena over the announcer's table, thus causing the two to collide. Or maybe…just maybe, it was all because of her.

Maybe it was his close stance as he glowered down at her for making such a match that could potentially screw him. The blatant disrespect, the way his body was still pulled to her like a magnet, the subtle kiss she blew him before skipping off backstage making his eyes widen in surprise. Whatever it was, it pissed him off. So he scoured the arena hoping to find her small form and question her actions, as well as her mental capacity.

He didn't miss the way her eyes flared slightly as the word she hated the most rolled off his tongue. He had no filter, he couldn't help it. She knew that, she knew damn well his mouth was never connected to his brain. But was he sorry? As much as his heart said yes, his stubborn mind took the helm and shouted no much like Daniel Bryan had been doing for the past couple of weeks.

_She drove me to it_, he told himself over and over again as he looked left to right for her bouncing brown locks. She brought this soon to be verbal lashing on herself. He was the WWE Champion and that meant he was above the law. AJ Lee may be the new sheriff in town but that didn't mean he fell under her jurisdiction. She never held a championship…unless you counted his heard. He pushed that thought away as quickly as it flashed into his mind. She didn't know, no one knew what it truly meant to be a champion other than him.

CM Punk had been the best since day one. He'd been a champion since day one and maybe it was time she got a reminder. Quickly choosing a random direction as he came to another intersection of hallways, his face turned from simply annoyed to blazing and angered when he saw her exiting what he assumed was her office.

"AJ!" His stomping feet echoed throughout the hall as he stalked forward.

A coy smile spread onto her face and remained when she finally turned her head to face him. "Yes, Champ. Can I help you?"

The patronizing tone of her voice made his eyes narrow when he stopped in front of her, letting his title fall to the floor beside him uncaringly. "What the fuck are you trying to pull?"

She giggled, twirling a piece of her hair around a single finger as she stared at him. "Whatever do you mean?"

Obviously questioning her wasn't going to get him anywhere. He had no idea what possessed him to release a command next but figuring it was better than nothing he clenched his teeth. She squeaked in surprise when he roughly gripped her biceps, spinning, and pinning her against the wall viciously. The impulsive move of such fierceness from him made her eyes widen in fright for a moment before resuming the cool exterior of indifference onto her face.

"Cancel the match," he said with authority. He couldn't ignore the violence that surged through him as he glared at her. Everything in him at this moment wanted to cause her pain, the way she had caused his pain for the past two weeks.

"I must say this is a change of pace," she sneered unafraid, "What are you gonna do if I don't? Be a macho badass and hit me? Go ahead." She coaxed in a whisper, "I dare you."

He couldn't help but stare at her mouth as the words left her full pink lips. He shut his eyes to force back the lustful thoughts…good God, those lips. Had it only been a couple of weeks since he felt them beneath his own?

He tightened his grip at the thought, making her squirm in discomfort as his fingers dug into the flesh of her arms. The realization that he was hurting her finally struck when she released a small whimper he could barely hear. Forcing his eyes open, green intensely met a sad deep brown.

She was resolved to hold back her tears and focused to keep her gaze unwavering. There was no way he would receive the satisfaction of knowing he'd broken her. Feeling his grip loosen she quickly shoved his hands away, her eyes fired as she glared up at him before she stood tall on her toes to get in his face.

"Don't ever touch me again," she snarled feeling her muscles tense, "you should be so lucky that I don't strip you of your title."

He released a bitter laugh at her statement. She wouldn't dare. "I think you'd rather strip me of my clothes before even thinking of touching my gold."

Rather than grab her roughly again, he chose to back her up against the same wall and place his hands on either side of her head. He admired the way she kept that perfect mask of hate on her face as he leaned his head down close to hers.

They were nose to nose before she responded, "You lost that right as well as that chance."

"Think of how good it would be though," he whispered moving his head to her ear, "you and me. I'm sure Daniel Bryan never knew where to put his hands. That why you left him at the altar?" He questioned, trailing a single finger up her arm to her shoulder carefully avoiding the bruises that were beginning to form from his vice-like grip.

She shuttered beneath his touch, feeling his warm breath ghost down her neck. He smiled at that and took a long whiff of the scent that lingered through her hair. That aroma of vanilla that to this day stained the pillow on his bus he couldn't bring himself to wash. He couldn't bear to wash her away completely just yet.

"Get the fuck off of her!"

Their heads turned at the booming voice but their distance never wavered. Punk had to resist the urge to move her behind him as John Cena stalked toward the pair, his muscles tense as he glared at the WWE Champion.

"This isn't your concern John-boy," he spat.

"Your actions out there and as of late make it my business," he shot back finally closing the distance and shoving him roughly off their new boss.

"Oh yeah! Who are you to question my actions?" He responded shoving him back with just as much if not more strength.

Seeing him broaden his shoulder and recoil, AJ jumped inbetween the two superstars and placed her hands against John's heaving chest. "No, John."

Both men gave her a hard and questioning look. It took him a moment to notice, but eyeing her up and down he saw the purple finger shaped marks beginning to form on her tan skin. His eyes widened as he processed where they must have come from and his gaze shot back to the Voice of the Voiceless in disgust.

"You son of a bitch," he growled stalking forward before feeling a pull on his wrist.

"Stop it," AJ said quickly moving to stand in front of him again. Her arms outstretched to keep him distanced from her former flame. "John, just go please."

"AJ look at your arm," he said deeply, "I'm not stupid enough to believe he wouldn't stoop to a new low."

"You don't know anything about me Ce-"

"Stop it!" She screamed squeezing her eyes shut, her body shaking as the screech went through her. Calming herself she look back up at John's face, pleading silently with him. He looked between her and the man that he would face at SummerSlam before nodding at the brunette after sending him a glare of warning.

She gave him a curt nod back and stepped up to his side to grab his hand within her own and began to walk down the hall.

Punk could only stare at the sight of the pair leaving. Feeling a wave of emotion course through him. His irrational side spoke up first: She'd moved on to John Cena, the filthy slut was slumming it with his long standing rival. While the balanced side within his heart was a bit more hopeful: _Look back_, he silently pleaded to her. _Look back, AJ._

When she didn't, he hung his head turning his back and walking the opposite direction unable to bare the site of the two hand in hand.

Unbeknownst to him and the Boston native, she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes softening as she read the back of his t-shirt.

_Best in the World. _

* * *

**There you go. A little AJPunk moment…promptly interrupted by John Cena. So typical. Anyways, go check out 'This Is War'. Thank You.**


End file.
